


cross the lines we lost

by agcrazy



Series: soulmates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agcrazy/pseuds/agcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where a strip of their hair is the same colour as their soulmate's but when they dye their hair, the strip in their soulmate's hair changes too. </p><p>And poor Sawamura Daichi has to deal with his soulmate having bad taste in hair colours and no consideration for him; and subsequently finding out it's Terushima Yuuji of all people and then actually starting to fall for him.<br/> </p><p>[EDITED 16/04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	cross the lines we lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Soulmate to Dye For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056183) by [shooponthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon). 



> Oh boy, so this fic is SUPER SUPER inspired by A Soulmate to Dye For by shooponthemoon. So guys, please go read her fic, it's AoKaga and SO AMAZING! I'm planning to turn this into a series though, like if you guys read through this you'll realize how many ships I already referenced to in here and they are not even the main pair lel.
> 
> and omg, hello guys. it's been barely a week? Has it even been a week but I'm back with another monstrosity of a fic. I swear to god, I meant for this to be super fluffy and short (like maybe 2500-3000 words?). yeah that didn't happen.
> 
> And apparently i'm going to live and die in this ship, because aha ahahaha i can't seem to stop thinking of more and more TeruDai fics, someone save me pls. 
> 
> BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT [16/04]: because [her](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_harkey_choco/pseuds/happy_harkey_choco) super cute [art and comment](http://yumgry.deviantart.com/art/Dai-Teru-603330129?ga_submit_new=10%253A1460812986) made me realize I totally forgot to mention where Terushima's Soul Strand is omg, SO THANKS BABE, and also haha yeah stupid me, I added in that bit
> 
> EDIT [22/06]: check out the awesome [art](http://onepunwoman.tumblr.com/post/146271359547/i-doodled-some-of-my-fave-scenes-from-agcrazys) [Shin](http://onepunwoman.tumblr.com/) did for this fic :')

To be honest, Daichi thinks he has it pretty good. He would hate to think what Suga’s poor soulmate’s hair looks like considering his ash-blonde hair. Moreover, Suga’s soulmate has nice, dependable black hair if the black streak in Suga’s hair is anything to go by. The other person he had felt immediate pity for upon seeing them for the first time is Shimizu. The beautiful, raven-haired girl has a wild blonde streak of hair at the base of her neck, which, during school hours, she covers up by layering her black hair on top of it (so maybe it isn’t so bad, not that Shimizu seems to care much beyond maintaining minimum propriety; in fact, Daichi thinks Shimizu might actually love that blond strand).

 

Nobody knows the science behind this phenomenon called the Soul Strand. Everyone is born with it – this lock of hair that matches the colour of their soulmate’s hair. Decades of research has revealed very little on how or why it happens, except that it is absolute, the soul match never lying – the pair would always feel intensely and deeply for each other, be it a platonic relationship or a romantic one.

 

Of course there is always the problem of most Asians having dark brown to black hair, which means that it is rather difficult to pinpoint with accuracy who exactly is anyone’s soulmate. But over the last decade or so, the advent of forensic technology has mitigated that particular problem substantially. Because apparently the DNA on the Soul Strand conveniently matches the DNA of the soulmate. Now couples could go into specialised clinics to check before committing to their relationships.

 

Not that any of this matters to Daichi. After all, he is only in high school and very dedicated to volleyball. Thankfully his Soul Strand is a very dark brown, almost black, such that it blends right in with his own pitch-black hair. Daichi feels neither bothered by it, nor the urge to find his soulmate through it (mostly because it will be too troublesome to do so in Japan where almost everyone’s hair colour matches his Soul Strand). And so relationships and finding soul mates are the least of his concerns, unlike most other high-schoolers. Or so it was.

 

It happens in the middle of club practice on the very first day of school as a second year student. He doesn’t even realize anything strange has happened until he successfully receives a ball and sends it right above the setter’s head only to have the ball land _on_ the setter’s head because he (and wait, everyone else) is staring at Daichi with a dumbfounded expression.

 

He straightens, confused, and looks around at everyone _still_ staring at him.

 

“What?” asks Daichi, almost nervously. Did a bird get inside the gym and shit on his head without his noticing or something?

 

“Uh, Daichi,” Suga begins. “Maybe you should go to the washroom and see yourself in a mirror.”

 

Suga doesn’t let him reply or question anything before he is dragging Daichi out of the gym. He can hear the explosion of chatter and laughter that follows them though. Suga doesn’t reply him when he asks him what’s wrong as they walk towards the toilet; but then again, it could be the uncontrollable laughter wracking Suga’s body that might be stopping him from saying anything else. He huffs an annoyed sigh at Suga’s back as he pushes past him and into the toilet.

 

Daichi will never admit it no matter who asks him, and how many times Suga would go on to swear it’s the truth in the future, but Daichi yelps when he sees himself in the mirror. It’s a manly yelp, screw what Suga claims.

 

Because down the side of his head where his normal, almost indistinguishable Soul Strand was, there is now a truly horrendous shade of blonde hair.

 

It looks absolutely ridiculous. Daichi is panicking while Suga is laughing himself to death, crouching beside him and banging on the toilet floor.

 

He ignores Suga, who is currently choking (serves him right) and looks back at the mirror. He moves his head up and down, hoping it would just miraculously disappear but of course it doesn’t.

 

Daichi has heard of this before. His grandparents had complained about kids these days who kept dying their hair and their soulmates’ Soul Strands would change colour too. They had grumbled about out-of-hand kids and their irreverence towards something beyond and bigger than them, and Daichi can’t help but think about how much he agrees with his grandparents right now.

 

He sighs as he thinks about his soulmate whom he had thought to be a nice, normal person – not someone with delinquent tendencies, or that sort of fashion sense to say the least. It’s not like he has issues with delinquents; it’s just that –

 

Daichi looks really, _really_ bad.

 

“Okay, you can stop laughing now,” Daichi says in weary tone, looking down at Suga who has managed to tone it down to giggles. “I’ve got to figure out a way to fix this.”

 

 

 

Needless to say, he can’t fix it.

 

Days pass by, and he asks a lot of people and reads a lot of articles online but all he manages to establish is that dyeing your Soul Strand doesn’t yield anything permanent. Whatever soulmate magic this thing is based on forces any dye on the Soul Strand to somehow vanish within an hour or so.

 

So Daichi learns to live with the snickers that follow him, and the taunts from that basketball guy who always annoys him and eventually at some point, the yellow patch becomes as much part of him as the rest of his black hair is.

 

He becomes too busy to care, what with the newcomers to the volleyball club and Coach Ukai coming back to whip their asses into shape. In the middle of his second year, the first-year wild child Nishinoya turns out to be Asahi’s soulmate and Daichi has to deal with a constantly nervous (even more so than usual) Asahi who keeps running away from his _very_ enthusiastic partner-to-be.

 

They only realize that the two are soulmates because Nishinoya meets Tanaka’s sister one afternoon after club and decides to dye a patch of his fringe dirty blonde that very evening. The following day, Daichi and Suga find themselves trying to console a hysterical Asahi whose Soul Strand is still mostly black except for the very obvious blonde zigzagging through it. That afternoon sees the recognition light first in Suga’s eyes the moment Nishinoya comes in to the gym for practice and then in Nishinoya’s after Asahi accidentally reveals when his Soul Strand changed colour the previous day.

 

It sparks a courtship that gives a whole new meaning to the word ‘aggressive’ and honestly, Daichi is simply tired by now. If he has to hide Asahi behind him (which for obvious reasons, does _not_ work, and _for god’s sake Asahi stop annoying me_ ) one more time, he’s going to actually pop a vein.

 

And although by the end of the school year, things work out eventually for them (at least with regards to the soulmate situation, because yeah, that pair has other, new issues to deal with), Daichi is still very much done with this soulmate business.

 

* * *

 

Sadly for Daichi, soulmates and Soul Strand issues continue to plague him even after that.

 

Because during the holidays, the rude twerp who is his soulmate decides that _no_ , blonde is not enough. The entire holidays Daichi has to contend with waking up every other week with a new hair colour because his soulmate is, for the lack of a better term, _experimenting_. By this point, Daichi is pretty sure he might actually murder whoever his soulmate is if he ever finds him. His dad teams up with Suga and laughs for the entire duration his Soul Strand is bubblegum pink. There are still video evidences of Daichi trying to unsuccessfully cut off his Soul Strand somewhere in Suga’s phone.

 

However, when the new school year starts, the strand is thankfully back to blonde (Daichi never though he would actually be happy about that).

 

He is the Captain now that they are in their third year and hopes against hope that the first-year hopefuls for their volleyball club would be nice, sweet juniors (preferably like Ennoshita); but of course that isn’t to be.

 

(Somewhere someone must be deliberately screwing with his fate.)

 

Suga, who is well aware of Daichi’s aversion to all things soulmate, starts laughing the moment they realize that their new dynamic duo are soulmates who apparently hate each other.

 

(And seriously, how does a Japanese person even have _orange_ hair? Daichi sympathises with Kageyama.

 

Not a lot though, because at least that’s Hinata’s natural hair).

 

However, things don’t really come to head until their Spring High Representative Playoffs.

 

(At least, not for him, because _oh boy_ , does ever so many things happen for everyone else in between that).

 

But yes, playoffs are the beginning of the end for him, and is Daichi being too fatalistic about this? Well, he feels like he has every right to be so.

 

Soulmates are the last thing on his mind though, as they plough through the matches and emerge champions in the Miyagi prefecture. It is only when everything is done and over, and they are waiting for Nationals to commence, when it all really starts for Daichi.

 

The day after their match with Shiratorizawa, Daichi arrives at their gym only to find utter pandemonium in there.

 

That may be exaggerating it a bit, but considering the headache currently building behind Daichi’s temples right now, he simply doesn’t care about the technicalities.

 

“Teru…shima is it?” he asks politely, to which the boy in question nods his head enthusiastically.

 

Of all the people he ever thought he might find at Karasuno, this is definitely not one of them. And oh, he has brought almost all his starting players with him.

 

Looking around at the barely familiar faces, Daichi asks, “Are you here for a match or something?”

 

Daichi marvels at the slight blush that graces Terushima’s face because as far as he can remember, just a few days ago the boy had definitely given off a vibe that screamed he wouldn’t even bat an eyelash if something unmentionable was going down right in front of him. So to see him blushing for whatever unknown reason is more than a little disconcerting for Daichi.

 

“Uh, no,” Terushima finally says when one of his teammates elbows him roughly. “Can we, uh,” he pauses, looking around at their audience, “talk somewhere else?”

 

“Huh? What do you want with our captain, you punk?” Tanaka yells, face twisting. “Come to beat him up now that you guys lost, huh?”

 

“Shut up, Tanaka,” Suga whispers, eyes wide as he scrutinises the entire scene.

 

“No!” Terushima quickly clarifies – loudly too to drown out the immediate, (presumably) knee-jerk taunting of his own teammates at Tanaka’s words. “Just needed to talk to Sawamura-kun about something.”

 

Daichi figuring it has to do with captain-related issues, because what else could it possible be, jerks his head towards the door and leads Terushima out of the gym. As he closes the door behind him, he glares at all the troublemakers, his own and Johzenji’s, enough to have them quickly shut up and adopt innocent facades.

 

He sighs heavily because he is well aware he will come back to yet another chaotic situation. He only hopes Suga and Ennoshita can keep the situation under control.

 

He looks at the younger boy beside him who is uncharacteristically quiet and asks, “So?”

 

“So…” Terushima repeats inanely. “Oh! Right! What do you know about Soul Strands?”

 

Daichi stares at the boy incredulously. No, seriously, did the guy just ask him that? _What is happening right now?_

 

“…are you serious?” Daichi asks, not actually expecting an answer.

 

“Yes,” Terushima quips, and then laughs sheepishly. His expression regains some of the impudence and cheekiness Daichi initially expected from him. Then the brat laughs some more, looking slightly mischievous and _oh_ , there are warning bells going off in Daichi’s head. “Because you see, _Captain_ , I think we’re soulmates!”

 

Daichi honestly does not know what to do. For one, there is that weird suggestive tone Terushima just used on him, and then there is the completely incongruent slightly deranged and happily giddy smile on his face, and then the most important of them all, there is the fact that Terushima just said they are soulmates.

 

He feels like he is in the twilight zone or something of that sort. Or maybe he is simply just dreaming. Nightmare, more like.

 

But Terushima is pushing into his personal space, walking him backwards until his back hits the wall behind him, and _wow,_ his face is dangerously close to Daichi’s. Their heights are nearly the same so Daichi has to barely look up to notice the blonde of Terushima’s hair, and right.

 

“So?” Terushima asks this time, looking far too much like he is enjoying flustering Daichi like this.

 

“How do you know?” Daichi asks, not quite regaining much of his wits, and still looking at Terushima’s hair.

 

“Just a hunch,” Terushima replies, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

 

Daichi finally looks at Terushima, and into his eyes, narrowing his own to figure out just how much of this is all a joke and how much of it is Terushima being serious.

 

“Right, a hunch,” Daichi intones dully. “Well, sorry but that doesn’t cut it for me.”

 

He pushes Terushima away, and starts to walk away. He feels a certain sort of vindictive pleasure when he sees the younger look shocked at his blatant refusal and stumble a little after him.

 

“No, wait, wait!” Terushima says, the panic clear in his voice, and grabs on to Daichi’s shoulder to stall him. “Okay, wait, I can prove it!”

 

At this Daichi turns back around and cocks an eyebrow at him.

 

“Okay, um. I dyed my hair this blonde at the start of the school term last year. And, and…and oh! During the holidays, I dyed my hair a bunch of colours. Like blue, green, pink…!”

 

Daichi wonders what kind of face he is making because Terushima starts to back away from him a little the more he speaks. Well, Daichi is certainly feeling more and more pissed off the more Terushima speaks and it probably shows on his face. He has finally found the little shit who has been making his life difficult for the past one and a half years.

 

“Uh, okay, you’re looking incredibly ticked off,” Terushima says, hands splaying out in front of him as if to ward off Daichi.

 

“You think?” Daichi snaps. “Your little hair dying game was _not_ funny.”

 

“Oh!” Terushima looks relieved then, as if that’s not such a big deal. He waves a hand lazily at Daichi and says, “I was going through a rebellious phase, trying to figure myself out and all that.”

 

Daichi is pretty sure Suga and Nishinoya (and maybe Tsukishima, just because he would find it amusing) would help him hide a body if he asked them to. Because really, Terushima was trying to “figure himself out”?

 

“Are you serious?” Daichi asks, more than a little curious on top of the righteous grief colouring his tone. “Figuring yourself out? You mean you actually have now?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“And yet you _still_ have that hair colour?”

 

“What’s wrong with my hair now?” Terushima asks, looking genuinely confused.

 

Daichi simply gives up at this point. Clearly, his soulmate is a veritable idiot. It’s just his luck.

 

“Nevermind,” Daichi sighs at him. Rubbing a tired hand down his face, he asks, “So, what do you want?”

 

“Wait, what do you mean? Aren’t you excited?”

 

“…”

 

“Okay, uh I guess not?”

 

Daichi thinks maybe he has a soft spot for idiots and brats (after all, he is still proud of all his juniors despite their colourful and more than a little warped personalities) because when he sees Terushima starting to look dejected at his lack of reaction, Daichi feels like maybe he should encourage him in some way.

 

“Okay look, Terushima. I don’t really know you, so – “

 

“Oh! You meant that!” Terushima exclaims, perking up instantly. “Why don’t we exchange numbers?”

 

The sparkle in the guy's eyes and the hopeful smile are what do Daichi in in the end. He agrees to exchange numbers and ignores the whoop Terushima lets out, as well as the happy jump he executes. He only hopes he won’t come to regret the decision, although he is already starting to do so a little when he watches Terushima wave enthusiastically at him as the Johzenji bunch leaves the school while his friends catcall and whistle at the pair of them.

 

* * *

 

To be completely honest, Daichi doesn’t anticipate developing feelings for the younger boy. After all, Terushima Yuuji is not only a boy, but also has somewhat delinquent proclivities. This is not the kind of person he usually gets on well with (Nishinoya and Tanaka being the exceptions), let alone actually feel anything romantic for.

 

And he does feel bad for Yuuji, because _boy_ , does he try. Regular messages and even calls, and Daichi does end up changing his opinion of him a little. No one can be this attentive and still be a little shit, or an asshole (as Tanaka and Nishinoya like to refer to him).

 

But perhaps what Daichi doesn’t realize is that the moment he sort of thinks Yuuji is nice, and sometimes funny, is the moment he has already lost. And this becomes clear to him one evening after practice.

 

“Oh wow, look at that smile,” Suga says, interrupting Daichi’s thoughts. He was just looking through the messages Yuuji had sent to him while he was still in practice.

 

“Huh?” Daichi asks, looking up at Suga.

 

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Suga comments, eyes twinkling in that way that tells Daichi he’s about to have his world turned upside down as is usual whenever Suga starts making that particular expression.

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” Daichi mumbles, quickly standing up to change out of his sweaty practice clothes.

 

“Right.” Suga hums and Daichi starts to sweat a little. “You do realize that the first thing you did after practice was to check your phone without even changing out, right? Man _,_ I remember those days when you used to forget to so much as _turn on_ your phone.”

 

Daichi can tell Suga is laughing at him, and so is the rest of the team, silent though as they are. Daichi feels his face turning hot and flushed and he pointedly does not turn around.

 

“Mhmm, back when Captain dear didn’t look forward to a certain someone’s messages,” Tsukshima snarks, snickering lightly.

 

Suga is one thing, but the rest of them aren’t exempt from his ire and so he levels an icy glare at Tsukishima who promptly shuts up and pretends to pack his things.

 

“Don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Daichi says, sounding far more confident than he actually feels.

 

Because ultimately, it’s true, isn’t it? Sure, he never expected Yuuji to have any impact on him. But the fact is in the few weeks that have passed since that day, the guy has somehow managed to crawl under his skin and they haven’t even met up a second time yet.

 

“I don’t look forward to Yuuji’s messages,” Daichi adds on.

 

“Oh, hmm, we didn’t mention who it was though,” Suga says, a smirk gracing his face when Daichi turns around, “But your mind sure jumped to him, huh?”

 

“And, you guys are on a first-name basis already?” Asahi asks, and though Daichi knows the big guy is not trying to tease, it still annoys him.

 

They are only on a first-name basis because Yuuji whined and weaselled him into it. It had taken Yuuji three days of constant messages and coaxing over the phone to get Daichi to agree to call him by his first name (because Yuuji had been calling him ‘Daichi’ since the fourth day of messaging each other) and Daichi sort of feels proud about holding out that long.

 

(Shut up, he needs to take pride wherever he can. Saying no to Yuuji is difficult, okay?)

 

Daichi simply ignores the lot of them and leaves the clubroom, amused chortles following his departure.

 

He is barely out of the school when his phone rings and Daichi curses at the pleasure that surges through him at seeing the name flashing on his screen.

 

He is so fucked.

 

“Yo Daichi!” Yuuji exclaims the moment the call connects. “Practice done?”

 

“Yeah,” Daichi replies, and _god_ , he knows he is smiling and there is literally no reason to. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing, just calling to talk,” Yuuji says. “So, did you accidentally maim anyone during practice?”

 

“What? No!” Daichi laughs helplessly. “Why would I ever do that?”

 

“That’s why I said ‘accidentally.’ You’re too goody-two-shoes to do something like that purposely.”

 

“I think you mean I’m normal,” Daichi replies dryly.

 

“Accidents like that happen all the time during our practices,” Yuuji tells him, sounding as though it’s no big deal at all.

 

“Uh-huh, I bet you cause the majority of them. On purpose too.”

 

“You can’t prove it,” Yuuji replies immediately, laughing and making a sound as though he just blew a raspberry into the phone.

 

Daichi chuckles along with him. He didn’t think it possible, but he actually likes Yuuji’s personality. That quick mind, and the sharp tongue, the jokes that are right up Daichi’s alley (although Yuuji thinks Daichi’s jokes are _so Dad ohmygod_ , whatever that means). But mostly, Daichi is surprised that he likes the rebel in Yuuji. It makes for great conversation, a different perspective on things, and –

 

Yuuji is simply interesting. That’s all.

 

“So, um. Whatcha doing this weekend?” Yuuji asks suddenly, bringing Daichi’s attention back to the call.

 

“Hmm? Practice on Saturday, and studying on Sunday, the usual. Why?”

 

“Oh, so is that a ‘I’m busy’ or nah?”

 

“Depends on why you’re asking.”

 

There’s a pause and then –

 

“Wanna stay over at my place?” Yuuji blurts out really fast, the words stumbling over each other.

 

“Um.” Daichi feels like his tongue is in knots, several of them interlocked inextricably. His heart is pounding so fast, and it’s really strange because he only ever feels this way at the start of matches. He doesn’t know if he actually heard right, or if it’s wishful thinking (and _wait_ , since when did he start wishing for this?). “Yuuji?”

 

“Right, as in. If you’re not busy that is, and like after your practice on Saturday,” Yuuji says, sounding nervous and isn’t that so endearing. “I mean you could study at my place just as well? Or something like that…”

 

Daichi doesn’t reply. Frankly, he doesn’t how to, or even _what_ to. There are so many things to think about, like what exactly is this, what is he expecting, what is _Yuuji_ expecting; and what about his parents, and he definitely will not be studying if he does go over, and does he actually care about that right now?

 

“Daichi?” Yuuji asks, uncertainty laced in his tone. “You can totally say no.”

 

“No!” Daichi shouts, and then wincing, replies in a more normal volume, “I mean, yes, I would like to come over but – “

 

“ _Wow_ , really?” Yuuji yells, and he of course has no consideration for Daichi’s ears because he continues to shout into the phone. “I totally thought you would say no! Daichi!”

 

“Okay, tone down the volume there,” Daichi replies, huffing out a laugh, “Excited much?”

 

Daichi only means to ask it so as to tease Yuuji, because it’s kinda funny hearing this apparently infamous playboy being all kiddish and eager about plain old Daichi coming over for the weekend; and yet –

 

“Yeah,” Yuuji says, voice suddenly quiet, and sombre.

 

Daichi knows it’s happening without even looking. He can actually feel his entire face flaming, and he really did not expect Yuuji to answer him seriously like this. Now, they can’t even laugh it off, and Daichi suppresses the acute desire to bury his face in the ground just to hide his embarrassing reaction to an earnest Yuuji.

 

“Crap,” Daichi doesn’t mean to say but it escapes him. “Ah, I mean yeah. Um. Okay, yeah I’ll come over. Are your parents okay with it?”

 

“Uh, haha, actually.” Daichi is well versed enough in Yuuji-speak to at least know that Yuuji is about to tell him something he thinks Daichi might not like. It always amuses Daichi to know that Yuuji has all these ideas of him that aren’t always true and how he tries to navigate around them (of course, Daichi always sees through him). “The thing is, my parents are going out of town this weekend. Anniversary treat for themselves! Cool right?”

 

Daichi knows what Yuuji is trying to accomplish here, trying to redirect Daichi’s attention to something else.

 

“Uh-huh. So is that a ‘yes, my parents know and are okay with it’ or a ‘no, my parents don’t know at all’?” Daichi asks, smirking when he hears Yuuji stutter.

 

“Well, they kinda know? I mean, they know there’s someone coming over, but not  _who_ ,” Yuuji mumbles. “It’s a long story, I’ll tell you when you get here. You’re still coming right?”

 

Daichi muses if it will be too mean to draw this out and let Yuuji stew in his own nervousness, but in the end he simply tells him that is he still going.

 

The conversation following that is light-hearted, and they discuss all the things they can do in a day, laughing when Yuuji starts making more and more outrageous suggestions.

 

It’s with a smile that Daichi puts down the phone that night, and later that smile stays with him until he falls asleep.

 

* * *

 

All throughout practice, Daichi is distracted. He doesn’t even care that all of them (including Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensei) are cracking jokes at his expense, because honestly, all of that seem so distant and normal compared to the massive internal nervous breakdown he is having.

 

He knows he’s the one who agreed, but he also knows what most high school soulmates get up to when alone (or semi-alone). Just look at Kuroo and Tsukishima – Daichi still can’t get the traumatic image of them fucking in the locker room during training camp out of his head, and those two had known that the other was their soulmate for a scant six hours before engaging in such activities.

 

And here Daichi is, going to his soulmate’s house, over the weekend, and they’ve already been talking for weeks.

 

Daichi is not really sure where to put the emphasis, and keeps rolling the words in his head: is it the _soulmate’s_ , or the _house_ , or the _over the weekend_ , or the _talking for weeks_. It feels like the entire sentence needs to be said in italics to get the gravity of the situation across to whoever is listening.

 

In the end, the others get tired of ragging at a Daichi who doesn’t give two hoots about their jokes and won’t look at them, let alone actually glare, and instead tell him to end practice earlier than the rest. Daichi, even more surprisingly, agrees to leave early.

 

 

 

His hands are clammy and he thinks he hears the phone crack slightly from the pressure he keeps putting on it in his anxious desire to hold something while he waits for Yuuji to come pick him up from the station near his house. But somehow when he sees Yuuji running towards him in the station, the manic grin on his face that is telling of the nervousness he must be feeling too makes Daichi’s heart settle a bit. When you get down to it, Daichi just needs to be Daichi and Yuuji will be Yuuji and everything might not be fine, but at least it will be _them_.

 

He grins at Yuuji’s complete disregard for personal space when the boy jumps on him, hugging him with his whole body. Laughing at the display and the reactions of everyone around them, Daichi hugs him back before carefully disentangling him from his own body.

 

“This is so exciting!” Yuuji shouts into his face the moment they separate, eyes shining far too brightly, almost brittle like he hasn’t had enough sleep and too much caffeine.

 

“Have you slept at all?” Daichi asks, genuinely concerned for Yuuji now.

 

“Nope! Absolutely not, I might crash later,” Yuuji replies, still obnoxiously loud, as he grabs Daichi’s hand to drag him out the station. “As in earlier than expected. I have had too much coffee, can you tell? Haha!”

 

Daichi doesn’t think he should laugh, because who knows how Yuuji might react to it in his current state, but he can’t help it. He bursts out laughing because Yuuji resembles a Yorkshire terrier out on his first walk, what with the way he keeps jumping around in short bursts of energy.

 

His laugh peters out though when Yuuji halts all his movements to turn and stare at Daichi laughing.

 

“Wow, you are beautiful,” Yuuji whispers, almost reverentially. “Laugh again.”

 

Daichi feels acutely embarrassed because he’s pretty sure the group of girls that just walked by them heard him and is now giggling at the pair of them. And he’s embarrassed because he’s never had someone tell him he’s beautiful. It’s ludicrous and Daichi shouldn’t get drawn in by the apparent sincerity in Yuuji’s tone.

 

“What are you saying?” Daichi mumbles, looking away. “Let’s go, we should get a move on.”

 

He pretends to not notice the sulky humph Yuuji throws at him. By the time, they get to his house, the both of them are back on track and talking as normally as either can under such strange circumstances.

 

Frankly, Daichi is surprised at how clean Yuuji’s room is. It’s not just because Yuuji gives off that messy impression, like he’d be the kind to wear his underwear upside down just to put off doing laundry; but because sometimes when they talk over the phone and do their respective homework at the same time, Yuuji would mumble things like “Crap, where did I put that note?” and “Shit, why is the English homework inside the Physics file?”.

 

“Huh! Not bad, quite clean and tidy,” Daichi comments teasingly, nudging Yuuji on the ribs lightly. “Did you clean up because of me?”

 

“Hey, hey tone down the ego over there, old man,” Yuuji says indignantly. “Also, I’m just organized messy, not the dirty, gross kind you’re thinking.”

 

“That just tells me that the surface is tidy, and you’ve stuffed everything out sight in the drawers and cupboards.”

 

“Shut up, it’s a work in progress, okay?”

 

* * *

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing video games and watching B rated action flicks.

 

It’s comfortable, is what it is. The easy camaraderie between them, how Yuuji simply just puts his feet on Daichi’s lap and Daichi doesn’t mind, the way Daichi only likes to eat severely sweet caramel popcorn and Yuuji doesn’t mind going along with that though he usually has salted ones (of course, Yuuji teases him for his guilty pleasure, who wouldn’t?), and finally there’s Yuuji falling asleep on Daichi, head resting on his shoulder and snoring lightly.

 

Daichi chuckles and take a quick picture when Yuuji starts to drool a bit before carrying him to the bed. It’s a bit of a manoeuvre though, because Yuuji latches on to him, and won’t let go even through his sleep. Eventually, Daichi gives in and simply tucks himself in beside Yuuji on the bed, with Yuuji immediately curling around him and snoring away again.

 

Daichi is so, _so_ fucked.

 

He twines a finger around the lock of hair falling across Yuuji's forehead, the fringe that is so very black in a stark contrast to rest of his dyed hair. He wonders if he should be feeling anything touching his soulmate's Soul Strand but nothing magical like sparks shoot up or anything, and he chuckles inwardly at himself for his juvenile thoughts. All it does though, touching that conspicuous strip of hair, is make him think about how he's already too deep into this thing with Yuuji. He spends what feels like hours contemplating their relationship – _friendship?_ – before he falls asleep. He must have because the next moment he’s blinking awake and Yuuji is peering right into his eyes.

 

Daichi startles violently, almost falling backwards out of the bed, but Yuuji catches him by the shirt. They settle after laughing a bit, and even that feels hushed in the quiet of the night and the silence of the empty house.

 

“Hey,” Daichi murmurs.

 

“Hey back,” Yuuji whispers too, smile crinkling the corner of his eyes.

 

Daichi feels warm all over when Yuuji slides a hand into one of Daichi’s, but he grasps it tightly nonetheless. He thinks maybe his face mirrors the blush on Yuuji’s and that might not be so bad when it’s just the two of them and no outsider to mock them about it.

 

And so Daichi says softly, “This is nice.”

 

“What is?”

 

"This. Just us, in here.”

 

“So not so against the soulmate idea now?” Yuuji asks carefully, hand unconsciously tightening around Daichi’s.

 

Daichi tries to squeeze back in a way he hopes is actually reassuring and not just bone-crushing. “Nah, I guess you changed my mind. Might not be such a bad thing if it’s you.”

 

“Wow, what a sap, Daichi-kun,” Yuuji quips, sticking out his tongue at him.

 

Daichi’s eyes are drawn to the piercing there. He had forgotten about it. He never thought he would be fascinated by piercings, tongue-piercings at that, but suddenly all he can think about is that tongue and the little silver bar in the middle of it.

 

It’s almost subconscious, the way he moves his free hand up to hold Yuuji’s tongue in place. Daichi hears Yuuji gasp and it’s then he really realizes what he’s doing and he is about to let go, but then he notices the way Yuuji’s eyes dilate, and –

 

His gaze is fixed on Yuuji’s when he strokes his tongue with a thumb, not quite brushing the piercing. It’s only when he sees for himself carefully that _yeah_ , Yuuji is getting excited over this that he finally lets his eyes wander down to where his fingers are still clutching Yuuji’s tongue.

 

He likes the rough feel of his tongue, but even more so he likes the feel of that warm metal on his fingers when he pushes them in further. Daichi can hear the way Yuuji’s breath is becoming laboured and it turns him on.

 

It’s a split moment’s decision and he’s climbing on top of Yuuji, settling over him with legs planted on either side of the younger boy’s hips. He bends down over him, the hand not in Yuuji’s mouth coming up to grasp at his hair and pull back slightly to expose the pale throat. It’s tantalizing.

 

Yuuji’s eyes are hooded and almost pliant, like he’s willing to let Daichi do anything and it makes all the blood rush to Daichi’s dick. He strokes two fingers in and out of Yuuji’s mouth, eyes not straying for even a single moment from the visual splayed out in front of him. And when Yuuji’s saliva pools and drips down the sides of his mouth, Daichi groans because _fuck_ , is that ever so hot.

 

In a second, his fingers are out of his mouth and his lips swoop down to capture Yuuji’s in a heated kiss. The kiss is hard and fast, and rough right from the start. There is no coaxing to part each other’s lips or any of that nonsense, but simply tongues battling each other from the get go. Yuuji’s hands come up grab at Daichi’s hips and then slide up and under his t-shirt. His nails dig into the older’s skin on his back, trying to pull Daichi down on to him even more.

 

Daichi can’t tell where they begin and end anymore. He knows his one hand is clamped tightly around Yuuji’s nape while the other still clutching his hair, he knows Yuuji’s both hands are grappling at his skin, and he knows their bodies are completely flushed together – he knows all of that, and yet it feels like he doesn’t know any of it at all. The heat surrounding them feels too much, and his mind is a mess, and he thinks maybe they have merged into one what with the way even air can’t pass through between them.

 

Not to mention the kiss. If the air surrounding them is hot, then the inside of Yuuji’s mouth is positively burning and molten. Daichi sucks on his tongue and it’s just such a turn on to feel Yuuji’s piercing hit repeatedly against the roof his mouth and the back of his teeth. When Daichi lets up a little, thinking they needed to breathe, Yuuji simply drags him back in. This time he is biting and nipping at Daichi’s lips, and then tongue.

 

Daichi wonders if he ever imagined his first kiss would be this wet, and sloppy and downright dirty.

 

He’s not complaining because now that he’s known it, he would always choose this. He would always choose this moment with this person.

 

Yuuji finally lets him go with an obscene pop, and grins wickedly at Daichi. Daichi thinks he must look a mess, but not as bad and delicious as Yuuji does right then. Yuuji’s lips are swollen, and his hair is a disheveled mess, there are saliva tracks down his throat and just.

 

Daichi needs a minute, or hundred to calm the fuck down before he jumps the guy.

 

“I knew it,” Yuuji whispers, sounding exhilarated beyond belief. “I knew you were gonna be wild in bed.”

 

Daichi can’t help but laugh, and replies. “Well you’re the only one then. I certainly had no idea.”

 

“I’m glad,” Yuuji tells him. Lifting his hips up to grind Daichi’s erection with his own, he says with a sinful smile, “We’re gonna have so much fun.”

 

Daichi closes his eyes, because of course. Of course, his soulmate Yuuji is an actual devil. But two can play at the game, and yes, Daichi is starting to understand what Yuuji saw in him.

 

He pushes down Yuuji’s hips with his weight and hands clamping around Yuuji’s arms, Daichi leans down. He leans down making it seem like he is going to kiss Yuuji again, and the moment Yuuji tilts his head up to catch Daichi’s lips, he swerves his head away to whisper into Yuuji’s ear, “Yeah, we definitely will.”

 

He feels smug when Yuuji lets out a breathy groan at this, and squirms under him.

 

“But not today,” Daichi says cheerfully, shifting off of him and then laughing when Yuuji audibly whines.

 

“Daichi, it was going so good, whyyyyyy?”

 

“I don’t wanna have sex with you so fast. Come on, I’m hungry, let’s go find food,” Daichi replies seriously as he stands up and tries to make his pants more comforable despite the obvious hard-on still present in there.

 

“But sex is on the table right?” Yuuji asks, sidling up his side as he too gets off the bed.

 

“After what just happened, I’d be worried if sex _isn’t_ on the table,” Daichi says wryly.

 

“Well, that’s okay then. As long as we’re clear. You’re too hot for me to hold out for much longer.”

 

With that Yuuji walks out of the room, as if he didn’t just drop a bomb on Daichi. Daichi wonders if he’ll ever get used to Yuuji enough to one-up him some day. Shaking his head fondly, he follows him down to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Yuuji starts while they eat an extremely late dinner.

 

“Ooo, dangerous,” Daichi interjects.

 

“Ha ha, so overused, please,” Yuuji snaps back at him, sneering. “As I was saying, I’m thinking if I should dye my hair again. What do you think? Any opinions?”

Daichi looks up. He still has war flashbacks from that holiday, but – “Up to you. It shouldn’t matter what I say right? And I’m sure you’ll do what you want anyway.”

 

“Hey! Way to make it sound like I’m a horrible person. I’m not that bad a boyfriend, I’ll listen to your requests.”

 

Daichi freezes, and across from him he sees Yuuji freeze too. They stare at each other other, chopsticks halfway to their mouths in an identical manner that would be comical in any other situation.

 

Daichi coughs a bit, and putting down his chopsticks, he croaks out, “We’re boyfriends?”

 

“Umm, yeah, we are soulmates. I like you. You like me right?” Yuuji in a truly lame attempt at levity, then lets his utensils fall and clatter to the table and asks in a faux scandalous tone, “Don’t tell me, you’re only after my body!?”

 

Daichi knows he should laugh and play along with Yuuji to diffuse the tension suddenly trying to suffocate the two of them in this small kitchen, but he can’t. Because he sees the insecurity and uncertainty lurking behind that fake smile stretching Yuuji’s lips in an ugly manner, and he sees the anxiety Yuuji can’t quite properly hide in his beautiful dark brown eyes.

 

Daichi feels like it’s his responsibility to reply properly, and he wants to do it right, that’s the thing.

 

So he reaches across to grasp Yuuji’s hand nearest to him. He holds it tightly, warmly, and he looks steadily in Yuuji’s eyes until he is sure Yuuji is focusing on him and him only, and not on any other unnecessary thoughts.

 

“Yeah, I like you. I really like you. And let’s be boyfriends. Even if we weren’t soulmates, I would be asking you to be my boyfriend right now.”

 

It takes a few seconds, before the true smile breaks out on Yuuji’s face, and that is something irresistable right there. Leaning over, Daichi pecks Yuuji on the lips once, twice, and then just for good measure, _thrice._

 

They pull back, and Yuuji laughingly says as he squeezes Daichi’s hand, “You’re such a fucking sap. I’m telling everyone.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO YUP. that's it folks. Yay/nay?
> 
> Let me know whatcha think about the series idea? Good or bad or like omg Persa you're trying to do too much, give it a rest?
> 
> haha but yup, pls seriously, more people need to get on the TeruDai ship
> 
> also those who are already in this hell, please come chat with me [hereeeee ~](http://www.zouislights.tumblr.com)


End file.
